legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Noob Saibot
Noob (full name Noob Saibot Formelry Bi Han), is a villain/anti hero in Legends of the Multiuninverse who made his debut in The V Team Island Adventure Reincarnated in dark realms Noob Saibot was once evil incarnate. Before becoming the dark being he is today he was a cold-blooded assassin absolutely dedicated to the clan that he made himself at home with. While he was neutral, he turned evil having been corrupted from years of violence and killing without a second glance. The evil within him was released, stripping him of pride, compassion, and everything else "human." that he would not get back til later on. Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Noob came to the series as a supposed alley of Uka Uka, but his alliegance was with Marceline's Dad as the latter hired him when Mortal Kombat characters joined him. He served his boss well and stalled his foes so they couldn't help against his boss. He also from a friendship with Hans the Puffin. The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned as MD's henchman again. This time he was starting to doubt his own capbilities as he was becoming increasingly troubled by the amounts of danger Md's plan was. He abandoned the group and joined the heroes because he wanted to help his brother Subzero who was captured. He began helping out the heroes against his former boss. But he was too late to save his brother and he just wanted his old boss beaten that much more. After everyone return home Noob and his buddy Hans went to who knows where. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Noob returns with his pal Hans, and joins Dib and the others against Discord and Sigma. He will also be seeing his younger sister Frost. Allies: Himself, Hans, Subzero, Smoke, Dib, Bender, Scorpion, Lizbeth, Hans the Puffin, Bubbles, Milo, Darkwarrior Duck, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Heloise, The V Team, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Nibbler, Gosalyn, Launchpad Enemies: Marceline's Dad, The Joker, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Tarus Bulba, Eggman Nega, No Heart and anyone allied with his former boss Trivia He has been all over the alignments, being good, evil and neutral at least once like Scorpion He was the first villain In Marceline's Dad to betray the him for heroes Has an odd best friendship with Hans. He was formely human Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:True Neutral Category:Sibling Category:Former members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:The Dreaded Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Partner Category:The Membrane Elite